Let’s Have Some Fun
by csinycastle85
Summary: All I can say is it is BA shippy goodness. Also post ep for Dead and Zoonotic Season 2 Episodes 1 and 22 respectively .


Title: Let's Have Some Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: Okay I did some research and found out the Zoonotic case took place during April, so this story would be the end of April or so.

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Spoilers/References: Dead (Season 2 Episode 1) and Zoonotic (Season 2 Episode 22)

* * *

When Bobby Goren awoke this morning he knew it was going to be a great day. He had a planned a special day for him and his sweetheart; spending quality time together. Yes they had gotten together during the case and kept it under covers very well.

As he got ready he thought back to the day he pre-arranged it with Deakins. When their Capitan heard, he was smiled, said he would take care of it and gave Bobby his blessings.

Right before he left his apartment he made sure he had everything he needed. a basket to hold the food in, a cooler with a bottle of the apple cider (since they would be driving home afterwards), two tempered glass cups, and a blanket for them to sit on. They would buy some take out on their way to where car would lead them to.

When Bobby was sure that he had everything he left his apartment and drove to Lewis'. Lewis promised to hold the items for him and then dropped him off at 1PP.

Alex and Bobby were finishing up their paper work for the Buzz Davis murder case, Deakins appeared at their desks and said, "Detectives Goren and Eames the two of you have worked hard enough on solving this case; after you guys turn your paper work why don't you two take the rest of the day off and enjoy your weekend; I will make sure the of you don't get called in."

Alex looked at Deakins curiously but didn't say anything else.

As soon as they had finished filling out the last page and had turned it into Deakins they were soon on their way. During their ride down to parking in an empty elevator Bobby placed his arms around Alex's waist and held her close.

At that moment he bent down and whispered into her ear in a low husky voice, "Alex my love I was thinking we can go out to the countryside for a picnic, what do you say?"

"I would love to my darling," said Alex murmured in a low sexy voice into Bobby's broad chest.

"Okay then my sweets, I have surprise at my place that would help us get to our destination."

With an endearing look on her face she said, "Oh? What is it?"

"Uh-uh if I told you, it would completely spoil it," said Bobby with that boyish grin on his face as they got off the elevator and headed towards her car.

During the quiet car ride back to his place, they held hands at each opportunity they had.

At the precise moment they had reached the parking garage at Bobby' apartment complex he thought to himself, _Wait till she sees the car, she will be so flabbergasted._

After the first day of the Davis murder case he gave Lewis a call and had gotten him to loan them a classic car for the weekend and will promptly return it on Monday.

As soon as they were in her car they were on their way to the first surprise.

When they had reached the parking garage at Bobby's apartment complex, Alex spotted something with a car cover over it was parked in Bobby's usual space; her mind went into overdrive and Bobby noticed immediately.

Alex got out of her car as soon as she cut the engine got out of her car she looked at him and he encouraged her to open it by giving her a nod. Slowly she walked over and when she pulled off the car cover she gasped. Underneath the cover was a midnight blue 1966 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Oh my word Bobby how did you…?" asked Alex amidst her excitement.

"Well do you remember the question I asked early on in our Buzz Davis murder case?"

Alex thought back to the beginning of their investigation.

"_How many eight-year olds girls do you know who like sports cars?"_

"_Besides me?" _

Bobby then continued, "Well I talked to Lewis and he found a sports to loan to me for the weekend. He requested you had to drive it before I return it to him on Monday. So are you ready to take the car for a drive?"

"You betacha I do!" exclaimed Alex.

Bobby then tossed Alex the keys. Alex was feeling giddy to the max opened the driver side door and got in. The minute that Bobby was in she started the car and it roared to life.

"Wow," was all Alex could manage as she set the transmission to drive and off they went.

Before they had left the city, Bobby and Alex decided to pick up some Italian take out for their picnic; it wasn't long and they were out of the city and on their way to countryside picnic.

After driving for nearly an hour and a half due to back to work rush hour they reached the countryside just outside Columbia, NY.

There they found a parking spot, gathered what they needed and went in search of a perfect place to situate and have their picnic.

It wasn't long they found a peaceful location under a Mockernut Hickery tree and set up their picnic.

After eating most of the food and staring into the sky while enjoying in Bobby's arms Alex thought of an idea.

She wiggled her way out of his arms only wrap her arms around him and bring him down to her level gave him a kiss and said, "You know Bobby since you said that biology teacher said you weren't any fun? Well I was thinking we can have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about we when we get home we can order some take out, then get some clean sheets and make togas and have an impromptu toga party and we can take turns feeding each other grapes."

Bobby absolutely loved that idea as he placed his hands on her face, pulled her in gave Alex a searing kiss which Alex deepened. When they came apart for air Bobby saw nothing but love and desire in Alex's eyes and he gently pulled down with him and before long they were making out underneath the shadow of the tree the picnicked under.

After a half hour of making out like hormonal teenagers they sensed it was time to put Alex's idea into action.

They made it back to her place in record time beating out the getting of work rush hour.

Once they eaten their dinner and had gotten what they needed, Alex decided to feed Bobby first even though he wanted to feed her first.

While she fed him she gave her reason.

"Bobby the reason why I suggested having an impromptu toga party and feeding you first is because I am grateful for your efforts in trying to shield me from the Dr. Borman a.k.a. Tarzan."

"Hey I did what I could. I could tell you were uncomfortable with what he was doing not long after the interview started."

Alex smiled and then she bent over and gave Bobby an intense kiss, tasting the still sweet juice of the last grape.

A short time later it was Bobby's turn to feed his gorgeous girlfriend and Alex loved every moment of it.

An hour and half later after the dining and living room were cleaned up, without warning Bobby enveloped his large frame around her petite frame and began to lavish kisses all over. Then spinning her around one-eighty degrees began kissing her fiercely and it lead to them making out ardently.

When they had to come for air, Alex radiated a look of yearning on her face and she pulled him towards their room for a night of passion.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Let's Have Some Fun". As always your reviews are appreciated!"


End file.
